The present invention is directed to data communication systems and techniques thereof.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks has exploded. In the early days of the Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred had been relatively small. Today, the Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily. With such high demands on data storage and data transfer, existing data communication systems need to be improved to address these needs.
For high speed data communication applications, re-timer modules are often used. Existing re-timer modules are inadequate for lacking the desired levels of performance. Therefore, improved re-timer modules are needed.